


Личная тетрадь

by UsagiToxic



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), Spoilers, Suicide, Swearing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не читайте чужие дневники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личная тетрадь

\- Ну и что тут у нас, э? - лениво спросил незнамо у кого молодой полицай. - Еще одна "жертва суицида"?.. э-э, только зря время тратим. Лучше б выжила, смогли бы тогда впаять парочку штрафиков... за то, что побеспокоила соседей, за то, что заляпала кровью асфальт...э...

Парень почесал шею и заглянул в "досье жертвы". И снова спросил с некоторым негодованием:

\- Да кого вообще волнуют эти хиккикомори? Ни пользы, нифига, нет, точно лучше бы выжила. Э, да мало того, что трачу время на суицидника, так еще и на хикки, которой приспичило привлечь к себе внимание общества!

По его негодованию было видно, что он явно жалел, что никак не может пнуть труп ногой. Юный служитель закона даже не мог радоваться, что это не очередной глухарь, за который будут сурово яоить на ковре, этот вызов он считал напрасной тратой времени. "Имя: Неизвестно; возраст: неизвестно; место работы: неизвестно...."

\- Неизвестно, неизвестно, неизвестно!! - с противной интонацией и высунув язык восклицал он, пока никто его не видел. Ведь и правда ничего не было известно. Вызвали полицию соседи "жертвы суицида", после того, как какой-то дамочке приспичило выглянуть в окно, а вместо красивого натюрморта из многоэтажек, мусора на земле, и облачков смога она увидела разбившуюся девушку с косичками. И подняла визг на весь дом.

А потом было весело. Никто не знал, что она вообще жила в этой многоэтажке, не говоря уже о том, в какой квартире. Если бы не какой-то сверхподозрительный и обожающий шпионить за соседями дедуся, который видел её изредка на балконе, так бы и осталась "совсем неизвестной". А из того, что даже этот дедуся ни разу не видел её выходящей из своей квартиры на улицу, уже был сделан вывод о хиккикоморстве девушки.

"Э, да тут же и идиоту с первого взгляда ясно будет, что сама спрыгнула, но нет же - паранойя наш лучший друг! - думал полицай, расхаживая по вскрытой квартирке "жертвы суицида" прямо в ботинках. - Теперь делай то, делай сё... А что, следствие такого рода - та еще абсолютно бесполезная задачка. Да ясно, что никого у неё никогда не бывало!"

Парень все расхаживал и расхаживал по небольшому пространству главной и единственной комнаты. Изрядно удивившись отсутствию компьютера, он-то ведь считал, что хиккикомори без интернета не могут, он включил телевизор. "Нифига, - подумал он, видя настроечную таблицу вместо картинки, - Хотя оно неудивительно, между оплатой кабельного и едой я бы тоже выбрал еду. Хотя я понятия не имею, откуда у такого существа вообще могут взяться деньги". Выключив телевизор, он двинулся дальше. На приставку он не обратил никакого внимания, не было у паренька в детстве Денди. Были деревянные игрушки, сделанные им самим и которыми он очень гордился. Его внимание привлекла тетрадь, валяющаяся на столе. "Дневник". Явно не школьный. Это уже по его мнению было даже интереснее, чем телевизор, да и за неуплату его не отключат. Тут уже он и вспомнил, что "жертва суицида" была не только "жалкой хикки", "тратой времени" и прочим, но еще и молоденькой женщиной. Пусть с отсутствующей личной жизнью, но мысли девушки - это могло быть интересным чтением. Конечно, его можно было бы использовать для выяснения причин суицида, но паренек не был психологом. Он просто любил совать свой нос в закрытую личную жизнь.

И он стырил дневник.

 

***

 

Парень снова смотрел телевизор "жертвы суицида". На этот раз он не пялился тупо в настроечную таблицу, он тупо пятился на танцующих обезьянок "а-ля Ацтеки", а все помещение заполняла какая-то забойная мелодия. Попялившись на них пару минут, он поднял руку и выключил телевизор - вид у паренька был, как у очень тупой обезьянки. С таким видом он еще несколько минут всматривался в черный экран, затем, как-то резко очухавшись, всмотрелся в глубь потемневшей комнаты.

Его даже не волновало, кто оплатил кабельное, почему так быстро стемнело, и как еще недавно крохотная комнатушка обрела глубь. В ушах продолжала звучать забойная мелодия обезьянок, больно отдаваясь в висках, и, пошатываясь как после пьянки, он вышел из квартиры.

"Двери... двери, да, надо же заходить к соседям, еще расспрашивать..."

Темно, темно, хоть глаз выколи. Идти, идти, кто выключил здесь свет? Если хозяева ушли, почему они не заперли квартиру?

Он выколол себе глаз в темноте. Внезапно. Завизжав от резкой боли и испуга, как истеричка с тридцатилетним стажем, паренек упал на колени и сжал свою голову руками. И так и продолжал орать, пока не увидел яркий свет. Убрав руки от головы, он с удивлением обнаружил себя в подъезде снова. Оба глаза, как ни странно, были целы, но боль всё не уходила. Зато хоть мелодия обезьянок звучала уже тише. Он встал на ноги и двинулся к лестнице - его мутило, про опрос соседей он уже забыл, зато помнил средство, чтобы мутило не так сильно, но воспользоваться им не получалось. Наступив на лестницу, он уже ожидал покатиться по ней кубарем, но шел он по ней быстро и уверенно. Шел, шел, шел, и шел, как ни странно, ни по никаким лестничным проемам он не проходил, несмотря на то, что подъезд, шел, шел, что-то красное, тёрк, тёрк, шел, шел.

Тёрк, тёрк. Новый звук трения заменил ему в голове мелодию обезьянок. Звуки успокаивали его и голове уже становилось полегче. Когда он вышел из подъезда, его уже не мутило, а в голове была замечательная легкость, хоть крылышки на затылке отращивай и лети.

\- Ещё один труп?

Звуки трения закончились. Вообще все звуки закончились. То ли он так сконцентрировался, то ли еще что, но закончился даже цвет, и все центрировалось на лежащем в луже крови парне. Даже цвет, для свежесбитого он был слишком зеленый. Так бы он на него смотрел, если бы не заметил краем глаза еще один цвет. Зеленый. Вокруг трупа скачет бесцветная девочка.

Красный. Вокруг трупа скачет искореженная пятирукая девочка.

Труп, еще один труп. На его глазах. Паренек, которому снова поплохело, заполз обратно в подъезд, бессильно положив руку на лоб. "Я не смогу...я лучше тут...они кого-нибудь еще вызовут, я не смогу. Я не смогу."

Мир цвет так и не обрел, зато подъезд вместо темного стал девственно белым. Оперевшись спиной об стену и не убирая руки со лба, он пытался успокоиться. А пока осматривал пространство. Пианино. Пианино, и какой-то косой мужичок, грустным взглядом осматривающий его. Не менее черно-белый. Усмехнувшись с болезненным видом и кривой, но дружелюбной улыбкой, парень помахал мужичку рукой, и, оторвавшись от стены, пошел прямо, по пути нажав на одну клавишу. Клавиша отозвалось громкой нотой, пройдя сквозь его уши и показав, что звуки никуда не делись. 

Он не заметил, что исчезла лестница, он просто зашел в знакомую ему дверь, не подозревая, что она знакомая.

\- О, здрасьте.

...

-Здрасьте.

...

-Я вас помню, это ж вы меня вызывали.

...

-У вас нет больше никаких вопросов?

...

-У меня больше нет никаких вопросов?

...

-Вопросов нет.

...

\- Что ж вы свет-то включенным держите? - усмешка, - День на дворе! - выключил свет, - Ой, бл...бл...бляяяааааааааААААААААААААААААААААААААААあああああああああああああああああああああああああああああ!..................

 

***

 

\- Ну и кто это тут у нас? - почесав затылок ручкой, спросила сама у себя молоденькая полицейская, - еще один самоубийца?...


End file.
